Julian Bernardino's Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) Bosses
Here are some Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) boss battles. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-and-clank *01 - Veldin - Kyzil Plateau *02 - Novalis - Tobruk Crater *03 - Novalis - The Caves *04 - Novalis - Underground Diving *05 - Kerwan - Metropolis *06 - Kerwan - The Fitness Course *07 - Kerwan - Chasing The Infobot *08 - Aridia Outpost X11 *09 - Aridia - Saving Skidd McMarx *10 - Aridia - Traversing The Fortress *11 - Eudora - Logging Site *12 - Eudora - Scaling The Cliffs *13 - Nebula G34 - Blarg Station *14 - Nebula G34 - Clank In Space *15 - Nebula G34 - The Warship *16 - Nebula G34 - The Warship's Self Destruction *17 - Rilgar - Blackwater City *18 - Rilgar - Hovercon Intergalactic Hoverboarding Competition *19 - Rilgar - Sewer Escape *20 - Umbris - Qwark's HQ *21 - Umbris - Captain Qwarks Snagglebeast *22 - Batalia - Fort Krontos *23 - Batalia - Rail Grinding *24 - Gaspar - Blarg Depot *25 - Orxon - Clank's Second Foray *26 - Pokitaru - Jowai Resort *27 - Pokitaru - Ratchet's Dogfight *28 - Pokitaru - The 'Scenic' Sewers *29 - Orxon - Ratchet On Orxon *30 - Hoven - Bomb Factory *31 - Hoven - Hydrodisplacer Puzzle *32 - Oltanis Orbit - Gemlik Base *33 - Oltanis Orbit - Captain Qwark's Ship *34 - Oltanis - Gorda City Ruins *35 - Oltanis - Gravity Boot Loops *36 - Quartu - Robot Plant *37 - Quartu - Giant Clank! *38 - Kalebo III - Gadgetron Site *39 - Veldin Orbit - Drek's Fleet *40 - Veldin Orbit - Destroying The Cannons *41 - Veldin in Peril- Kyzil Plateau *42 - Veldin in Peril - Chairman Drek Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *lasrhit4.wav *2 clash.wav *5 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng2.wav *Swing02.wav *Hum 2.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *SaberOn.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit4.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav *LsHitSm2.wav https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav *cb_ls_powerdown1.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSrico03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Boss Battles Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Discord) *Discord: You fools! I've been trained so well in the Jedi Arts by Prince Charming. (takes out and ignites his four lightsabers (two brown and two grey)) *Tom: Oh boy. (takes out and ignites his pale blue lightsaber while Bobert takes out and ignites his green lightsaber and yellow lightsaber) *(The Jedis and Sith fight. Their laser swords flash through the air. They jump and spin furiously, kicking broken objects out of the way. Discord attacks. It's two against one, but Discord holds his ground. He is armed with his laser swords are terrifying skill! The lightsabers of the three warriors send up a shower of sparks as they fight. The battle of the Jedi Knights and Sith Lord rages on. Tom fights bravely, and though Discord is too stoke for him, cuts Discord's two lightsabers down, until at last, Bobert kills Discord with a lightning blow and a vicious stroke) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Jasper) *(Tom and Bobert take out and ignite their swords. Jasper takes out and ignites his red saber staff. The laser swords swing and clash seventeen times. They swing and clash fifty eight times. They swing and clash seventy five times until Tom and Bobert deactivate their sabers and force throw Jasper away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Witch Hazel) *(Tom, Bobert, and Toodles Galore take out and ignite their swords. The Wicked Queen Grimhilde takes out and ignites her three red bladed lightsaber. The laser swords swing and clash seventeen times. They swing and clash fifty eight times. They swing and clash seventy five times until Tom, Bobert, and Toodles deactivate their sabers and force throw The Wicked Queen away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs The Collector) *(Tom and Bobert take out and ignite their swords. The Collector takes out and ignites his black lightsaber. The laser swords swing and clash seventeen times. They swing and clash fifty eight times. They swing and clash seventy five times until Tom and Bobert deactivate their sabers and force throw The Collector away) Transcript (Bobert vs The Collector) *(Bobert takes out and ignites their swords. The Collector takes out and ignites his black lightsaber. As the two warriors start running, the laser swords swing and clash seventeen times. They swing and clash fifty eight times. They swing and clash seventy five times until Tom and Bobert deactivate their sabers and force throw away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Anakin Skywalker) *(Tom and Bobert take out and ignite their swords. Anakin Skywalker takes out and ignites his two weapons as well. The laser swords swing and clash seventeen times. They swing and clash fifty eight times. They swing and clash seventy five times until Tom and Bobert deactivate their sabers and force throw Anakin away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Prince John) *(Tom and Bobert take out and ignite their swords. Prince John takes out and ignites his three black bladed lightsaber staff. The laser swords swing and clash seventeen times. They swing and clash fifty eight times. They swing and clash seventy five times until Tom and Bobert cut Prince John's arm with three bladed saber staff in it and leg off, but deactivate their sabers, and force throw him into the burning fireball, which explodes, and allows Tom and Bobert to escape) Trivia *Tom will be carrying a pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will be carrying two lightsabers like a green lightsaber and a purple lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, cb_ls_powerdown.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Discord will be carrying four lightsabers (two brown and two grey), that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, cb_ls_powerdown1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jasper will carry a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Wicked Queen Grimhilde will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Collector will be carry a black lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker will carry his two lightsabers (one blue and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff01.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince John will carry his black double saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino